Disturbance
by BabySmurf2601
Summary: Kau yang tak memandang mataku. Kau yang tak membaca perasaanku. Kau yang berpaling dari rasa sedihku. Aku mencintaimu, tidakkah kata ini cukup bagimu?/KaiSoo SongFic:Boa-Disturbance/One Shot/DLDR


**Disturbance**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Length: Oneshot

Cast: KaiSoo

Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh di sini bukan milik saya

Summary: Kau yang tak memandang mataku. Kau yang tak membaca perasaanku. Kau yang berpaling dari rasa sedihku. Aku mencintaimu, tidakkah kata ini cukup bagimu?/KaiSoo SongFic:Boa-Distrubance/Oneshot/DLDR

**Warning**: Ini adalah sebuah SongFic dengan lagu dari BoA yang berjudul Disturbance. Ada 2 pilihan endingnya: Happy ending (Go back to the past) & Sad Ending (Let time go by). Ini SongFic pertamaku, jadi bahasanya masih aneh—atau mungkin tidak nyambung dengan lirik lagunya U.U… Jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca!

* * *

_Aku tak ingat akan sinar matamu yang memandangku  
Juga pelukanmu yang lembut dan hangat  
Sejak kapan kita tak saling mengenal?  
Bahkan tak mau saling mengerti_

* * *

Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 1 malam lewat 15 menit. Sebagian besar orang di dunia telah terhanyut dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing, namun tidak bagi Namja itu. Ya. Namja bertubuh mungil dengan kedua mata besarnya yang tengah berdiri di depan toko bernama _'GG Shop'_ sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil karena kedinginan. Kedua matanya menatap sedih, sekaligus kesal ke arah tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari atas langit dengan begitu deras—hujan. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak membawa payung saat berpergian.

"Kenapa Kai tak menjemputku?"gumamnya pelan sambil menatap layar ponselnya dengan sendu.

Terpampang dengan jelas sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan dari seseorang untuknya di layar handphone miliknya. SMS tersebut dikirim jam 9 malam yang lalu, dan berbunyi _'Tunggulah. Aku akan menjemputmu'_.

"Jelas-jelas dia bilang akan menjemput, tapi sekarang dia belum datang."Ia mendecak sebal sambil menaruh ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya. Kenapa Kyungsoo tak memilih untuk menelepon seseorang? Itu karena di sana tidak ada sinyal.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa saja jalan menerobos hujan menuju rumahnya, namun dia tak ingin tiba di rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Ditambah, hujan sangat deras, dan juga banyak petir menyambar. Mungkin dengan 7 langkah ke depan, tubuh Kyungsoo langsung basah kuyup—atau sekitar 3 langkah?

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu Kai datang?"lirihnya, pelan.

Udara yang dingin seakan menusuk tulangnya. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya yang mungil. Ia mengharapkan sebuah pelukan lembut dan hangat dari Namjachingu-nya, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai. Namun, apa hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi? Mengingat akhir-akhir ini Kai sering bersikap dingin dan cuek serta menganggapnya tak ada, Kyungsoo selalu merasa kalau Kai takkan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi seperti dulu.

"Apa Kai takkan menjemputku?"kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah.

"Lagipula… aku tak pernah ingat kapan Ia memandangku dengan lembut."lanjutnya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah sederhana bernuansa tenang dan nyaman, seorang Namja berkulit tan tengah duduk di atas sofa berwarna oranye sambil termenung. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja dengan pandangan kosong. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengambil handphone-nya dan menghapus sebuah pesan yang Ia kirim kepada seseorang sekitar 4 jam yang lalu.

Pandangannya teralih ke sebuah cincin di sebelah handphone-nya. Ia mengambil cincin itu dan memakainya di jari manisnya. Kai kembali termenung dengan kedua bibir yang terkatup rapat. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah itu adalah hal yang menyedihkan, ataupun hal yang menyebalkan, tetapi kedua matanya tak menyorotkan rasa apapun—ya, bisa dibilang sih, tatapannya kosong.

Tangannya terarah ke sebuah jam pasir di atas meja. Ia memutar jam pasir tersebut sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan sofa dan mengambil sebuah mantel. Kai menggunakan mantel itu, lalu berjalan ke pintu rumahnya. Dia menatap pintu itu dengan ragu. Apakah Ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang tepat seperti ucapannya pada seseorang lewat sebuah pesan singkat? Ataukah Ia harus kembali ke sofa dan merenung dengan tatapan kosongnya itu?

"Biarlah…"gumamnya pelan, sembari melepas mantelnya dan berjalan ke sofa lalu mendudukinya. Ia kembali merenung tanpa memikirkan keadaan Namjachingu-nya yang Ia yakini sedang terjebak di tengah hujan saat ini. Lama Kai merenung, mungkin hampir tiga perempat jam.

"K-Kai?"tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang bergetar. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sesosok Namja dengan keadaan basah kuyup yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Dialah Do Kyungsoo yang telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk pulang ke rumah meski nanti di rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Hmm?"Kai hanya memberi respon singkat sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya seolah tak ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tak menjemputku?"tanya Kyungsoo. Suaranya masih bergetar, mungkin Ia menangis.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Hyung."jawab Kai tanpa menoleh. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Padahal jelas sekali kalau Kai hanya sedang duduk di sofa dan tidak melakukan apapun selain itu. Kyungsoo jadi ragu dengan ucapan Namjachingu-nya itu.

"Sibuk apa? Kau bohong, kan? Aku kedinginan di luar sana, Kai. Hujannya deras. Dan, kau yang mengirimiku pesan kalau sebentar lagi akan menjemputku malah tidak datang. Kau bohong, Kai!"bentak Kyungsoo, marah. Matanya berair, dan pipinya basah. Sungguh, Ia sangat kesal pada Kai.

"Maaf."satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Kai menuju kamarnya sambil menangis.

* * *

_Penampilan kita yang berubah menjadi sangat 'dingin'  
Bahkan membuat kita tak bisa bersentuhan tangan  
Dalam rasa ketidakperdulian yang melelahkan  
Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menjadi lebih membenci diriku_

* * *

"Selesai!"Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan menatap masakannya yang tertata dengan rapih di atas meja makan. Ia melepas celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu menaruh celemek itu di atas meja dapur.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke ruang tamu. Ia mendapati Kai tengah merenung di sofa. Entah kenapa, sekarang Kai sering sekali terlihat merenung di sofa oranye yang biasa di duduki oleh mereka berdua dulu. Kyungsoo jadi sedikit cemas, namun Ia tak peduli dengan alasan dibalik Kai jadi hobi merenung.

Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kai. Saat Ia tiba tepat di belakang sosok Namjachingu-nya itu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat sebuah cincin yang terletak di atas meja. Cincin itu berbentuk sama dengan cincin yang Kyungsoo pakai. Dia masih ingat, saat mereka pertama kali berkencan, Kailah yang membelikan cincin _couple_ itu.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"Eh, ini apa, Kai?"tanya Kyungsoo ketika Kai memasangkan sesuatu ke jari manisnya. Setelah terpasang, Kyungsoo bisa melihat benda itu: cincin._

_"Cincin dariku. Aku juga punya cincin yang sama."Kai tersenyum manis sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin berbentuk sama dengan cincin yang Ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo barusan. "Sampai kapanpun, jangan lepaskan cincin itu, Hyung."ujarnya sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kyungsoo sehingga kedua wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat._

_"Iya, aku janji kok, Kai. Kau juga kan?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sebelum menjawab, Kai mencium sekilas bibir Namjachingu-nya._

_"Ne. Aku janji, Hyung."_

* * *

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kai waktu itu kembali terputar di kepala Kyungsoo. Kedua matanya memandang cincin di atas meja itu dengan sedih. Padahal Kai janji takkan melepas cincin itu, tapi kenapa sekarang Ia melanggar janji? Kyungsoo saja selalu memakai cincin tersebut dalam segala keadaan. Dia tak pernah melepasnya semenjak Kai yang memakaikannya di jari manisnya. Tak pernah.

Kyungsoo hendak menyentuh bahu Kai untuk mengajaknya makan malam, namun tangannya terhenti ketika hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan itu walaupun dari awal Ia berniat untuk mengajak Kai makan malam.

Dia akui, kini Dia jadi tidak mood untuk mengajak Kai mencicipi masakannya setelah melihat cincin itu dilepas dari jari Namjachingu-nya. Maka Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan berjalan menjauh. Tanpa sengaja Ia malah menginjak botol—yang entah sejak kapan terletak di atas lantai—sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Kyungsoo pikir, mungkin Kai akan menoleh ke arahnya. Tetapi ketika Kyungsoo melirik pemuda berkulit tan itu, ternyata Kai hanya diam bergeming seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Kai sendirian di ruang tamu.

"Hyung!"

Tiba-tiba Kai menyahut, sontak langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kai yang tengah memakai mantel tebalnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pergi sebentar, nanti aku akan pulang."jawab Kai seraya berjalan ke arah pintu rumah.

"Mau ke mana?"

**BLAM!**

Dan, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Kai pergi begitu saja.

"Terserah sajalah."Kyungsoo tak peduli dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk menyantap masakannya sendirian.

* * *

**Hening.**

Kira-kira satu kata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan suasana ruang makan saat ini. Hanya ditemani peralatan makanan, kursi, meja, dan beberapa masakan lezat, Kyungsoo memakan makanannya dengan hampa tanpa kehadiran sosok Namjachingu-nya yang _dulunya_ sering duduk di depannya dan menyuapinya makan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah dengan segala sikap Kai yang tak mempedulikannya, tak menghiraukannya, bahkan tak menganggapnya ada. Ia pikir, mungkin Kai hanya sedikit tertekan, namun sampai saat ini Kai selalu melakukan itu. Kyungsoo tak tahu dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dengan Namjachingu-nya itu.

"Ke mana Kai? Dia belum pulang. Padahal katanya hanya pergi sebentar."gumamnya cemas sambil menatap jam dinding yang tertempel di tembok ruang makan. Sekarang jam 8 malam, dan Kai pergi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Apa yang Kai lakukan di luar sana? Apa Kai baik-baik saja? Dia tidak pergi jauh, kan? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kenapa dia main pergi begitu saja?

"Kau bodoh, Kyungsoo."tiba-tiba saja Namja itu memaki dirinya sendiri. "Harusnya aku mengajaknya makan malam agar dia tak pergi. Ah! Aku memang bodoh!"Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri—tapi memang benar sih, andai dia mengajak Kai makan malam, _mungkin_ Kai akan duduk manis di kursi sambil menyantap masakannya.

"Aku pulang."Ia langsung mengarahkan kepalanya ke sumber suara begitu mendengarnya. Kedua maniknya memandang sosok Kai yang tengah masuk ke ruang makan dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau darimana saja, Kai?"tanyanya untuk menjawab tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya.

"_Restaurant_."Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke kulkas dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas. Kyungsoo langsung lemas, dan kecewa, bahkan senyumnya langsung pudar seketika. Kenapa harus _Restaurant_? Pasti Kai sudah makan makanan enak di sana.

"Kai mau makan? Aku sudah memasak makanan favoritmu."tawar Kyungsoo. Kai meletakkan gelas yang telah kosong isinya ke atas meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Namjachingu-nya. Tatapan tajam nan dingin Ia lempar ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hyung ini bagaimana sih? Kan, sudah kubilang aku ke _Restaurant_, jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk memakan—ataupun menyentuh—masakanmu. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang makan di sana. Makanannya enak-enak."perkataan Kai terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga Kyungsoo, hingga Kyungsoo tak sanggup membendung air matanya lagi.

Namja bermata bulat dan besar itu memandang punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya. Ia menangis, meski Ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Kyungsoo sangat sedih dengan sikap Kai tadi. Kai jadi begitu kasar padanya. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, dan malah membenci dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_Kau yang tak memandang mataku  
Kau yang tak membaca perasaanku  
Kau yang berpaling dari rasa sedihku  
Aku mencintaimu, Tidakkah kata ini cukup bagimu?_

* * *

Seorang Namja bertubuh mungil berjalan dengan terhuyung ke ruang tamu sambil menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pening. Begitu tiba di ruang tamu, Kyungsoo duduk di samping Kai yang tengah asyik merenung dalam suasana hening. Dengan lemas, Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

"Jongin… kepalaku pusing, dan aku demam."

"Lantas? Hyung kan, bisa kompres sendiri."ujar Kai tanpa menoleh dan juga tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun meski Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Ia terlihat tidak menyukai kehadiran Namjachingu-nya itu, bahkan sangat enggan untuk mengarahkan kepalanya ke Kyungsoo.

"Tolong kompreskan aku, Kai. Aku benar-benar pusing…"pinta Kyungsoo sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Kai. Kai malah menarik bahunya sehingga kepala Kyungsoo jatuh ke atas sofa. Ia memandang Kyungsoo dingin.

"Tidak mau. Hyung kan bisa sendiri."ujar Kai seraya membuang muka. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah tahu, pasti Kai akan menolaknya jika Ia meminta pemuda itu untuk mengompresnya. Ah, harusnya Kyungsoo tak usah meminta bantuan Kai dari awal. "Aku mau pergi sebentar."ujar Kai sambil bangun dari sofa.

"Eh…"Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. "Jangan, Kai! Tinggalah di rumah sebentar."pintanya sambil memelas. Tetapi Kai sama sekali tak mengubrisnya dan langsung pergi mengambil mantel tebalnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah.

Dengan lemah, Kyungsoo bangun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Kai. Ia menarik mantel Namjachingu-nya itu agar Kai menghentikkan langkahnya. Kai berusaha melepas tangan Kyungsoo dari mantelnya, namun Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras takkan melepasnya agar Kai tidak pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah dalam keadaan sakit.

"Lepaskan, Hyung! Aku mau keluar!"bentak Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia melepas mantel pemuda berkulit tan itu dan menaruh mantel itu ke tempatnya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi! Untuk hari ini saja!"pinta Kyungsoo. Kai mendecak sebal sambil membuang muka.

"Aku sedang ada urusan, Hyung. Dah!"dan, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Kyungsoo, serta tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Kyungsoo, Kai membuka pintu rumah lalu pergi.

**BLAM!**

"Hiks…"Kyungsoo mulai terisak pelan. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa oranye di ruang tamu kemudian mendudukinya. Pemuda bermata bulat nan besar itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tersebut tanpa menghentikan tangisannya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Memori lamanya bersama Kai kembali muncul dalam otaknya.

Waktu itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo berhubungan sangat baik—bahkan sangat berkebalikan dengan hubungannya dengan Kai sekarang. Mereka berdua sering sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua di atas sofa oranye kesayangan mereka. Kyungsoo suka mengambil gambar bersama Namjachingu-nya itu dengan mesra. Tak jarang, Kai suka bersikap manja pada Kyungsoo layaknya anak kecil. Pokoknya, keadaan mereka berdua benar-benar lebih baik daripada keadaan mereka berdua sekarang.

"Apa hal itu bisa terjadi lagi sekarang? Ataukah hanya tinggal kenangan saja?"gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

* * *

_Pada awalnya aku tak mengetahuinya, aku tahu benar kau sedang sibuk  
Pertemuan dan teleponmu menjadi jarang  
Jika aku menunggumu, kau akan datang, aku harus mengerti akan hal itu  
Namun semakin aku melakukannya, kau semakin pergi menjauh_

* * *

"Aku mau keluar dulu sebentar. Aku sedang sibuk, Hyung."ujar Kai sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah.

**BLAM!**

Kyungsoo terdiam di sofa. Kini Ia sudah benar-benar terbiasa dengan sikap Kai yang suka berpergian keluar entah ke mana—Kai tak pernah memberitahukannya, Ia hanya bilang sedang sibuk atau ada urusan. Setiap Kai pergi meninggalkan rumah, Kyungsoo selalu merasa kalau Namja itu akan pergi dari kehidupannya dan takkan pernah kembali ke rumah. Tapi untunglah hal itu belum terjadi sampai sekarang—tapi mungkin _nanti_ akan terjadi.

Semakin lama Kyungsoo membiarkan Kai pergi, Kyungsoo selalu merasa kalau Kai semakin jauh dari hidupnya. Bahkan mereka berdua jarang bertemu sekarang. Ini semua terjadi karena Kai yang—katanya—sedang sibuk. Padahal, Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat Namjachingu-nya itu dalam keadaan sibuk, ataukah Kai yang menyembunyikan segala kesibukannya dari Kyungsoo?

Bahkan, Kyungsoo jarang sekali menerima telepon dari Kai. Saat Namja berpipi chubby itu menelepon Kai, yang ada malah Kai tak menjawabnya sama sekali dan mengiriminya SMS untuk tidak meneleponnya karena sedang sibuk. Kyungsoo sangat penasaran, apa sih, yang membuat Namjachingu-nya itu menjadi sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak mengangkat telepon darinya?

"Sebenarnya Kai ke mana, sih?"gumam Kyungsoo dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan menelepon Namjachingu-nya. Untunglah kali ini Kai mau mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Yeoboseyo!"

_"Yeoboseyo. Kenapa, Hyung?"_

"Kau pergi ke mana, Kai?"

_"Sebuah tempat. Tolong jangan meleponku lagi karena aku sedang sibuk."_

**Pik!**

Kyungsoo melempar ponselnya ke atas meja. Ia menduduk dan mulai terisak pelan. Meski telepon tadi terasa sangat singkat, namun Ia sedikit senang karena pada akhirnya Kai mau menjawab teleponnya. Tapi, tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa sedih karena Kai langsung memutus sambungan telepon tanpa memberitahukan tempat di mana Ia berada.

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa sambil menunggu kepulangan Kai. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam lewat 15 menit. Di mana Kai sekarang? Kyungsoo harap Namjachingu-nya itu sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

**CKLEK!**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Namja berpipi chubby itu bangun dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah seseorang yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dari wajahnya, Kai benar-benar terlihat biasa saja—tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Ia seperti orang yang telah melakukan hal-hal menyibukkan.

"Kai, kau ke mana saja?"tanya Kyungsoo, namun Kai tak peduli dan langsung berjalan ke kamar. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal sambil mengikuti Namjachingu-nya itu.

"Kai, jawab aku!"bentaknya, marah, sontak Kai menghentikkan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ke rumah temanku. Kau puas?"

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ada urusan, Hyung."

"APA URUSANMU DI RUMAH TEMANMU, KAI?!"teriak Kyungsoo, kesal bercampur benci.

"Hyung tak perlu tahu."jawab Kai.

"AKU PERLU TAHU!"bentak Kyungsoo.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia mendorong Namja itu ke dinding dan menguncinya agar Kyungsoo tak bisa kabur. Kedua matanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Kyungsoo balas menatapnya dengan tak kalah tajam. Sejenak, mereka berdua saling pandang dalam suasana hening.

"Selama ini… aku berpikir kalau aku sudah tak menyukai Hyung lagi…"lirih Kai. Kyungsoo membelak kaget. "Makanya aku sering merenung, dan bersikap dingin padamu."

"Aku suka pergi ke rumah temanku untuk mencoba pergi meninggalkan Hyung, karena aku sudah tak menyukai Hyung lagi. Dengan sikapku yang dingin, aku harap kau akan membenciku lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi pada kenyataannya, kau masih tetap bersamaku. Kau selalu sabar menghadapiku."Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Benarkah?"tanyanya, memastikan kalau telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Tentu."Kai mengangguk mantap. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. "Kenapa Hyung menangis?"

"Kai menyebalkan…"ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertunduk. Kai malah membanting dinding di sebelah kiri kepala Kyungsoo dengan kepalan tangannya. "Aku benci Kai!"Namja berpipi chubby itu mendorong Kai ke belakang dan berlari keluar rumah.

* * *

Choose the ending!

**Happy Ending (Go Back To The Past)**

Or

**Sad Ending (Let Time Go By)**

* * *

**_Go Back To The Past_**

_Aku berdiri di tempat yang sama namun  
Wajahmu menjadi samar, aku tak bisa melihatmu  
Aku bahkan tak tahu jalan untuk pulang  
Oleh karena itu, cepat datang padaku dan selamatkan aku_

* * *

**BLAM!**

Setelah membanting pintu rumah, Kyungsoo langsung berlari tak menentu arah. Ia melangkah dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo tak peduli lagi dengan Namja berkulit tan itu. Dia sudah benar-benar marah dan muak pada Kai. Kyungsoo benci Kai.

"Kai bodoh! Kai menyebalkan!"rutuknya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Di saat Kyungsoo kabur dari rumah, Ia sama sekali tak menyadari langit yang menggelap, dan juga awan-awan berwarna hitam—tanda-tanda kalau sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Hingga akhirnya, tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai jatuh dari atas langit. Barulah Kyungsoo sadar kalau sekarang hujan.

"Hujan!"pekiknya, kaget. Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri sebuah toko bernama _'GG Shop' _yang telah tutup—maklum, sudah jam 1 malam.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding toko agar tak terkena air hujan. Udara yang dingin membuatnya harus memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa selain berharap agar hujan reda ataupun seseorang datang menolongnya. Tetapi, apakah ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya malam-malam begini? Apalagi sedang hujan lebat. Rasanya hampir mustahil.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo langsung ingat telah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Ah, tentu saja di awal cerita. Dia berdiri di depan _'GG Shop'_ sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kedingin saat hujan turun dengan begitu deras. Apa kejadian lama itu akan terulang lagi?—Kejadian yang memaksanya harus rela hujan-hujanan sampai basah kuyup agar sampai di rumah.

"Semoga saja seseorang datang menolongku. Aku tak ingin demam setelah pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup."gumam Namja bermata bulat itu.

* * *

Kai terduduk di sofa oranye-nya sambil terdiam. Ia merenung, dan kembali mengingat kejadian tadi ketika Ia bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo. Karenanya, Kyungsoo marah lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpamitan. Karenanya juga, Kyungsoo kini sangat membencinya, dan mungkin takkan pernah kembali lagi ke rumah.

Cukup sudah, Kai menyesal sekarang. Dia tak ingin Kyungsoo_-nya_ pergi, namun Dia ingin membalikkan waktu agar semua kejadian yang telah terjadi karena kesalahannya ini takkan pernah ada. Kai tahu, mungkin hal itu benar-benar tak mungkin terjadi. Mesin waktu itu tidak ada—kalau misalnya ada, Kai tidak tahu harus membelinya di mana.

Kai mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Diluar sana sedang hujan lebat, dan petir menyambar-nyambar dengan keras. Cuaca malam kali ini sangat tidak bersahabat, sama seperti cuaca di awal cerita ini. Tiba-tiba Kai teringat sesuatu.

Ia memang tak bisa membalikkan waktu dengan sebuah mesin waktu. Namun, Ia bisa melakukan hal yang Ia ingin lakukan di masa lalu dengan waktu yang tepat seperti sekarang. Kai yakin, pasti Kyungsoo sedang kedinginan di luar sana. Kai hanya ingin memperbaiki masa lalunya di saat ini dengan menolong Kyungsoo yang kehujanan. Meski Kai sedikit ragu, Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah setelah membawa payung, dan mengenakan mantel tebal.

Sekarang adalah kejadian yang sama dengan waktu yang berbeda. Dan, Kai hanya ingin melakukan hal yang benar untuk memperbaiki waktu lampaunya meski mungkin Kyungsoo tetap akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Pasti tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."gumam Kai sambil menoleh kanan-kiri demi menemukan sosok Namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Itu dia."senyumnya langsung mengembang begitu melihat seorang Namja yang tengah menggigil kedinginan di depan salah satu toko. Dengan cepat, Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu.

* * *

"Dingin…"lirih Kyungsoo sambil menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menghela nafas berat sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya itu ke pipi.

Namja berpipi chubby itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Dari kejauhan, Ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah payung. Kyungsoo tertegun ketika orang itu semakin dekat dengannya. Apa dia akan menolongku? Begitu pikirnya.

"Bodoh. Kalau keluar harusnya membawa payung."ujar sosok itu sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget.

"Eh! L-lepas!"rontanya. Ia berusaha melihat wajah Namja itu, namun tak bisa karena pencahayaan yang cukup minim.

"Kau harus cepat pulang karena hujan akan semakin deras."akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah ketika Ia ditarik pergi meninggalkan _'GG Shop'_.

Saat tiba di jalan dengan lampu yang terang, Kyungsoo menatap wajah Namja yang menolongnya itu. Kai.

"J-Jongin!"Ia tak menyangka jika yang menolongnya sekarang adalah Kai.

"Iya, ini aku, Hyung. Maafkan aku."sesal pemuda berkulit tan itu sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat agar Kyungsoo tidak kabur. "Tolong maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku janji takkan pernah mengulangi hal tadi itu lagi. Aku tak ingin Hyung pergi. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."ujarnya sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan tulus. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Hyung? Masih marah padaku? Aku engga bakal bersikap dingin lagi pada Hyung."sambung Kai.

"K-kau serius?"Kyungsoo ragu.

"Aku sangat-sangat-sangat serius, Hyung."jawab Kai sambil menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali terdiam dengan wajah bersemu merah. Mungkin Ia memang marah pada Kai, tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Ia masih menyimpan perasaan pada Kai. Ya. Kyungsoo masih menyukai Kai meski Namja itu telah menyakiti perasaannya.

"Hyung? Kau mau memaafkanku, kan?"tanya Kai, cemas karena daritadi Namja bertubuh mungil itu hanya diam dan belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Menurutmu?"Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Kai kemudian menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Kai balas tersenyum.

"Hyung menerima maafku, kan?"tebaknya.

"Tentu, Kai!"

.

.

.

**Ending Go Back To The Past: END**

* * *

**_Let Time Go By_**

_Di hari dimana semua diatur dalam waktu singkat  
Hal selanjutnya yang kuketahui adalah aku benar-benar sendiri  
Apakah kau menangis seperti orang bodoh? Apakah kau pikir ini akhirnya?  
Aku tak dapat memikirkan apapun_

**BLAM!**

Setelah membanting pintu rumah, Kyungsoo langsung berlari tak menentu arah. Ia melangkah dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo tak peduli lagi dengan Namja berkulit tan itu. Dia sudah benar-benar marah dan muak pada Kai. Kyungsoo benci Kai.

"Kai bodoh! Kai menyebalkan!"rutuknya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Di saat Kyungsoo kabur dari rumah, Ia sama sekali tak menyadari langit yang menggelap, dan juga awan-awan berwarna hitam—tanda-tanda kalau sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Hingga akhirnya, tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai jatuh dari atas langit. Barulah Kyungsoo sadar kalau sekarang hujan.

"Hujan!"pekiknya, kaget. Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri sebuah toko bernama _'GG Shop' _yang telah tutup—maklum, sudah jam 1 malam.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding toko agar tak terkena air hujan. Udara yang dingin membuatnya harus memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa selain berharap agar hujan reda ataupun seseorang datang menolongnya. Tetapi, apakah ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya malam-malam begini? Apalagi sedang hujan lebat. Rasanya hampir mustahil.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo langsung ingat telah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Ah, tentu saja di awal cerita. Dia berdiri di depan _'GG Shop'_ sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang kedingin saat hujan turun dengan begitu deras. Apa kejadian lama itu akan terulang lagi?—Kejadian yang memaksanya harus rela hujan-hujanan sampai basah kuyup agar sampai di rumah.

"Semoga saja seseorang datang menolongku. Aku tak ingin demam setelah pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup."gumam Namja bermata bulat itu.

* * *

Kai terduduk di sofa oranye-nya sambil terdiam. Ia merenung, dan kembali mengingat kejadian tadi ketika Ia bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo. Karenanya, Kyungsoo marah lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpamitan. Karenanya juga, Kyungsoo kini sangat membencinya, dan mungkin takkan pernah kembali lagi ke rumah.

"Terserah dia…"gumamnya tak peduli meski Kyungsoo pergi.

Kedua matanya memandang keluar jendela. Diluar sana sedang hujan deras, dengan cuaca yang tak bersahabat seperti di awal cerita. Kai memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela dan kembali merenung. Masa bodohlah dengan keadaan Kyungsoo di luar sana. Ia tak peduli—sedikitpun. Biarlah waktu tetap berjalan ke depan, Ia tak perlu kembali ke masa lalu hanya untuk memperbaikinya. Kai akan tetap duduk di sofa tanpa selangkahpun pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Tiba-tiba saja, segelintir kenangan masa lalu terputar kembali dalam otaknya. Ia berusaha untuk melupakan Kyungsoo, namun kenangan itu masih saja tak mau pergi dari kepalanya. Bayangan Kyungsoo tengah bersamanya membuatnya menangis dalam hening.

"Bodoh…"makinya yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kai sangat menyesal. Dia akui, dia memang bodoh karena telah membuat Namja yang selama ini telah mencintainya dengan tulus menjadi membencinya untuk selama-lamanya. Entah kapan Kai akan berhenti menangis dengan sekumpulan kenangan manisnya bersama Kyungsoo di otaknya.

Kini, Kai hanya sendiri—tanpa Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Kapan hujan berhenti?"Pemuda berpipi chubby itu menggerutu sebal karena sudah sejam Ia berdiri di depan toko untuk menunggu hujan reda. Bukannya mereda, hujan malah semakin lebat.

"Apa aku harus basah-basahan lagi?"gumamnya dengan kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke bawah. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Tidak. Dia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba kedua matanya memandang seseorang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah payung. Kyungsoo terdiam. Dalam hati, Ia mulai bertanya-tanya. Siapa orang itu? Apa dia mau menolongku?

Tempat yang gelap membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat wajah Namja yang tengah mendekatinya itu dengan jelas. Yang Kyungsoo lihat hanyalah bentuk tubuhnya yang sedikit pendek.

_Itu Kai?_ pikir Kyungso. Eh? Kenapa Kyungsoo malah mengharapkan Namja yang telah menyakiti hatinya itu akan datang menolongnya? Mana mau Kai berjalan keluar di tengah hujan demi menolongnya. Mustahil. Dan juga, mereka berdua bertengkar tadi. Pasti Kai benar-benar enggan untuk menolong Kyungsoo meskipun Kyungsoo sedang kesulitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Ceroboh."ujar Namja yang berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo itu.

"A-aku kabur dari rumah."jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertunduk.

"Kyungsoo, kuantar pulang, ya?"Namja bermata bulat itu tersentak kaget ketika Namja itu memanggil namanya. "Ini aku, Joonmyeon. Kau lupa pada sahabatmu ini?"Namja itu menerangi wajahnya dengan ponselnya. Ternyata dialah Kim Joonmyeon—sahabat Kyungsoo sewaktu kecil. Kyungsoo ingat, Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho suka sekali membantunya dalam keadaan sulit.

"Oh, Suho Hyung. Kukira siapa. Ayo, Hyung!"Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan _'GG Shop'_ dengan menggunakan payung agar tidak kehujanan. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman ketika berada dekat dengan Suho karena Namja itu terus-terusan bercerita dan mengajaknya mengobrol, tidak seperti Kai yang malah membuat suasana menjadi canggung dan dingin.

"Sebelum pulang… boleh aku ke suatu tempat dulu?"pinta Kyungsoo. Suho mengangguk.

"Silahkan. Tapi jangan lama-lama."

Dan, sebelum Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kai, Ia menyempatkan untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Untunglah jarak antara _'GG Shop'_ dan rumah itu tak terlalu jauh. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit.

"Kita mau apa ke sini?"tanya Suho ketika mereka berdua tiba di depan rumah tersebut. Kyungsoo menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir seolah mengisyaratkan untuk tutup mulut. Ia tak mau kehadirannya di depan rumah itu diketahui oleh Kai.

Kyungsoo mendekati salah satu jendela rumah. Dari situ, Ia bisa melihat Kai tengah terduduk di sofa sambil menangis. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris.

_'Apa kau menangis seperti orang bodoh? Apa kau pikir ini akhirnya?'_ Kyungsoo berucap dalam hati.

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama melihat Kai menangis, Namja berpipi chubby itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan rumah itu bersama Suho. Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tak punya rumah, sebab selama di Seoul Ia tinggal serumah dengan Kai, sementara rumah orang tuanya ada di Busan.

"Tenanglah. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara waktu."ujar Suho seolah mengetahui isi otak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Suho.

"Gomawo!"

"Ne, tapi siapa yang di rumah itu tadi?"tanya Suho. Kyungsoo mengendikan bahunya.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menyesali segala kesahalannya."

.

.

.

**Ending Let Time Go By: END**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Huwaa! Akhirnya jadi juga SongFic pertamaku. SongFic ini kutulis di tengah-tengah persiapan UN, jadi aku nulisnya ngebut. O ya, SongFic ini dengan lagu favoritku—Disturbance. Terima kasih kepada Readers yang telah mampir ke SongFic ini!

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, Review please!


End file.
